


Rap-porn-zel

by I_Make_Nice_Porn



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Make_Nice_Porn/pseuds/I_Make_Nice_Porn
Summary: A very short RapunzelxCassandra scene; a secret short break out in the palace courtyard.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 7





	Rap-porn-zel

Cassandra stood with her armour off, naked in the corner of the courtyard - a finger and thumb holding open her lips.

"It's all for you, Raps. Lick, suck, and fuck Princess, before someone sees."

Rapunzel's head was inches from Cass' vagina.

"Okay Cass - I'm _pretty_ sure I'll make quick work of this. Oh yeah - lesbian fun times. Gonna nail this. Erm, no pun intended."

"Riiiiiiight - hurry up, Raps, I need to cum."

She started licking. Her technique was dry and rough and nervous and untrained. 

"Hey - I'm trying my best."

"Just.. uh, no -"

"I'm sorry."

She hesitated and slowly licked once again, nervous about getting it wrong.

"Urgh... come on, Raps... uh, come on, bitch..."

"Hey! That wasn't very -"

Cass pushed Raps' head into her thighs. "Urgh. Yeah, there we go."

Raps' nose was wet and in Cass' vag. She was shocked; trying to breathe, a slither of air went in and she was drowning in vag fluid. She looked up desperately at Cass, grinning above her. 

"Now like like a puppy - lick your life depended on it."

"Mmpf, mmpf, mmm." Raps was feeling the taste of Cass and a fire in her own pants. 

"Oh - oh _yeah_. Oh you got it. Good thing you've got all this hair to grab on to. Oh, Raps, hold on, it's going to squirt all into your mouth"

"MMPF!" She was choking and her eyes streaming red with tears as Cass' salty fluid streamed down her throat. 

"Oh... princess..." She let go. 

Rapunzel coughed and gagged. "Cass... Cass... erm, what the hell was that?!"

"Training - sssssssslut."

"Hey - you know - you, I mean, you _cannot_ just try and-"

"Strip - it's your turn."

"Oh - yes ma'am."

Cass thought she was the dom, but two minutes later and Raps knew Cass would do anything to make her happy.


End file.
